The Divisions of Chaos: SYOC open!
by Hagan Son of Nike
Summary: The children of the big three were betrayed and taken in by Chaos. With the help of new friends will they be able to save the olympians and forgive? Or will they turn their backs and let them fall? This is a SYOC for members of the Chaos army. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys so I am making a Chaos story SYOC! Anyway I need 19 OCs as one of them is my own. You know the deal The children of the big three are betrayed then join Chaos and then have to save the Olympians, don't worry, I'll make mine slightly original. (As hard as it may be considering the amount of these stories out there.)**

**Anyway, Heres the thing, 3 of your OCs will be in charge of 4 others. The way this Army works is this: Percy is the Overall Commander. Thalia, Nico, Jason and Hazel each are in charge of their respective squads, Alpha, Beta, Delta and Gamma. Mainly though they make the elite squad with Percy as their leader. These squads will have one leader and 4 other members. The thing is that the 4 squads of 5 are still in charge of each respective division. Those divisions are just random soldiers that I will make up the names of as I go.**

**The rules are: No kids of the Big three, only a legacy if needed. Primordials are allowed. Don't request to have your OC be made a leader (lieutenant of a division/second in command.) Fill in every part of the form if applicable. Make your OC as detailed as possible.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Legacy:**

**Weapon:**

**Magic Item (only one allowed):**

**Powers (only that make sense with their parents):**

**Preferred Division (say the name of who you want them to be with and if possible I'll comply:**

**Why they hate the gods:**

**History:**

**Backstory:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Fighting Style:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Can they die:**

**No matter what you say, if they die how do you want them to die:**

**Can they be hurt Physically:**

**Can they be hurt Emotionally:**

**Anything else:**

* * *

**Good luck to everyone and you have until the 20th of June unless I edit for later. Good Luck!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As of right now the OCs will not be in any chapters until the third one. Please keep in mind that this whole first chapter is in past tense as it already happened. All chapters after this one will not be. Anyway here is the prologue.**

Percy's POV (third person)

Percy, although being a camper, he was definitely not a happy one. After the Giant war, this new camper, Matt Zale came in as if to ruin his life. He was immediately claimed by Poseidon, and was given a ton of love for defeating the Minotaur. Even though what really happened was completely different.

-Flashback-

Percy was coming home after giving a well-deserved visit to Sally and Paul. After eating some blue cookies and relaxing he decided it was time to return to camp and enjoy the celebratory party they were throwing.

As he got to Half-Blood-Hill he saw his old friend, yep you guessed it, the Minotaur. Seeing a guy about his age being confronted by it he decided to step in to save the newbie. Now where did that get him?

Frowned upon for letting a newbie handle something like this on his own. And immediately his friends started dropping like flies, well most. One by one his closest friends left him. Then one day the final straw was pulled. Annabeth cheated on him.

One night he was going to meet her by the beach where they had planned to quietly spend their one-year-anniversary, only to find Matt and Annabeth making out.

-End Flashback-

Percy was furious. He loved Annabeth, _loved_ her, and this was her answer? He couldn't stop himself a huge tidal wave roared as it crashed onto the beach. And of course Matt being a total fraud couldn't do anything to stop it. Then he simply grabbed his most important possessions, and ran.

Jason's POV

Now Jason was mad. After the giant war **(A/N: This doesn't really happen in the books (probably) but it was the best way to fit the story, sorry ****L****)** and Piper's death he didn't have as much happiness as he wanted. All he really got was leading the fifth Cohort back to glory.

Unfortunately when a new son of Jupiter arrived he got all the credit from a war games even though Jason was the total MVP. The worst part though? Frank even fell for it. He (and all the other campers) was so in awe of the twerp that he stepped down as Praetor and gave the position to him.

Even though Jason didn't want the position, after all he was the one to give it to Frank, it hurt that Frank, _Frank_ would betray him too. He couldn't handle the way Camp Jupiter was crumbling; so, he too decided to run.

Hazel's POV

After Jason disappeared Hazel was so sad. After all, Jason was the one who taught her so much at camp. She missed him when he switched places with Percy and she missed him now.

Being so distraught, she went to confide in Frank. After a brief conversation she realized this was not the lovable kind Frank, but a rude and well, Marsified one. He was so much like the god of war that it scared her. She had grown to like Frank for many reasons, but one of the most important was defiance of his father.

As Frank went on and on about how the new son of Jupiter was amazing and how he had never seen someone so good even though it was clear to Hazel that he had stolen all of the credit from Jason.

After spending time with this new Frank, she didn't like him, not one bit; so, she too, did what was best for her; and ran.

Thalia's POV

A great success. That was all that was on Thalia's mind. She was on her fourth solo mission for Artemis and the pack of Telkhines, well the never stood a chance. Three arrows here, and some spear action there, the tent of honor was on the bag.

Unfortunately when she got back it looked like things weren't going to go as expected. She saw this new girl and, was she wearing a tiara? _The lieutenant's tiara_? She decided to stay back and figure out what was going on before continuing. According to what she heard, this new girl Amelia **(sorry any Amelia's out there) **had just joined the hunt and was sent on Thalia's mission. After seeing Thalia complete it herself she took all the credit and was bumped up to lieutenant.

That made her angry, really angry. She took Thalia's thunder? With that she left the hunt and was on the run.

Nico's POV

Honestly nothing went different with Nico, he just didn't have the best life. He was ordered by his dad to help round up some souls when he ran into Percy. After Percy told him what had happened Nico ended up going with him mainly just because his life could easily get better and honestly dead people never went to the underworld peacefully.

Once they joined up and Iris message appeared in front of them. It turned out that Jason was going too so after they all exchanged stories, Nico shadow-traveled to Jason and then took them both back to Percy.

After a couple of hours they started to set up a camp, when arrows flew over their heads. Leaping into the air Nico drew his sword and then found out it was Thalia. They all started to greet her when Hazel popped out of thin air. Together they all filled her in on what happened and all joined together hoping for the best.

After camp was set up and food was eaten, (a tree was nice enough to have some apples.) A swirling vortex appeared. All the light of their fire was sucked away, not the heat but light. Then the void started to form into a man. A man in a silky suit with stars.

They all got into their battle stances and prepared for the worst.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! The second chapter will be up sometime before the 20****th****. Anyway, here are the current standings for the SYOC**

**Alpha Squad (Jason)**

**1\. Leader/Lieutenant: Hagan Reeds: Me**

**Beta Squad (Thalia)**

**1\. Leader/Lieutenant: Rosalia "Rosa" Sforza: TheNightGirl**

**2\. Justin Foyer: Spikey Devil**

**3\. Ivory Moore: Epicness**

**Delta Squad (Hazel)**

**1\. Leader/Lieutenant: Miette Park: barkingupthewrongkey**

**2\. Quinnton "Quinn" Hazard: Scrawlx1012**

**Gamma Squad (Nico)**

**1\. Leader/Lieutenant: Ace Ashford: NeverForgiveOrForget**

**2\. Euthymius "Euth" Agrios: Slone13**

**Now remember; these positions can change if I want them too and this is not official. As you can see Thalia has a lot of people so sending in an OC for Jason, Nico or Hazel could increase your chances. Sorry to those who haven't made it in so far. Remember you still have a week to send in a form! Like I said if you send in a good OC they still could be a leader anyway good luck and I hope you liked the first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So just to be clear, besides the lieutenant, the order of the OCs means nothing. Also when I said the OCs will appear in the third chapter that means the one after this since this is the second one. (Technically.)**

Percy's POV

All of us had our weapons drawn and in our fighting stances. Since I was the unofficial leader I decided to step up and say something.

"Who are you, and what do you want with us?"

The man in the star suit looked surprised, and then he laughed. He just laughed.

"Hahaha. Don't be afraid children, I am not here to hurt you, and my name is Chaos creator of the universe and beginning of everything."

Well that changed everything. Hazel started to bow, so the rest of us followed her example.

"No need for that nonsense." He said, "I am here to help you and ask you to join the ranks in my army. This army is the divisions of Chaos. All of the world's greatest leaders and societies came as representatives from the army to make Earth a better place. You know of the U.N.? One of my Admirals of the fleet in Earth's atmosphere helped start it."

Thalia stepped in, "So you're saying that all of the world's leading groups were founded by you?"

"Exactly my dear" Chaos replied, "Although, not just anyone can join our ranks, only the best. Humans, demigods, satyrs, and many kind monsters as well. The people must have had hard times, been left out, or betrayed; this shows the real heroes, the ones who will still do good things and find their true family. I am here to offer that family to you. Through the army, Percy as a leader of two wars I will make you the supreme general second only to me in command. Jason, you have shown your leadership and resourcefulness time and time again, and for that, I will make you commander of the Alpha division. Countless soldiers make up your division and you will bring them to glory as you did the fifth cohort." Jason and Percy exchanged smiles. "Thalia, as the lieutenant of Artemis you have shown great leadership skills; and for that I you will be commander of the Beta division. Hazel, you have drawn yourself out of the past, and for that I commend you the honor to lead the Delta division as it's commander. And for you Nico Di Angelo I am proud to present you the title of commander of the Gamma division. Congratulations to all of you."

"Wait a second," Hazel piped in, "are you really saying that we'll be in charge of a fourth of the army, answering only to you and Percy?"

"Yes," Chaos answered, "that is exactly what I am saying. Now let me explain a few more things. Together the five of you will make up the Chaos squad, an elite team with Percy as the leader. You will go on missions throughout the galaxy to stop evildoers. Like you make up the Chaos squad, twenty of my top soldiers represent the Alpha, Beta, Delta, and Gamma squads. The leader of each of these will serve as the respective lieutenant to their divisions after you, Jason, Thalia, Hazel and Nico. You will work alongside these people and go on large missions with them. When you are away they will lead their divisions as well. With all of that in mind, do you accept?"

Percy looked at his friends, "what do you think?" he whispered.

"Go for it." Thalia replied. The others chimed in with their agreement.

"Chaos, you have a deal!"

Jason's POV

"Well, let's begin the grand tour!" Chaos exclaimed. Jason was a little overwhelmed. Seriously, you run away from your life-long home only four hours ago and now you're a commander of a universal army? If he wasn't the son of Jupiter he probably would be dying of shock.

The headquarters of Chaos' army was amazing! The recreational area had five different arenas all for different kinds of sparring, a pool, archery and javelin ranges, dummies for attacking, a battle simulator, and best of all; video games. Jason couldn't wait to rise through the ranks in sword sparring. After seeing this one area, he wanted to see the whole place.

When Jason got to his room he immediately loved the way that Chaos had it set up. Sky blue walls, plasma screen TV across from his bed; already hooked up with video game consuls. Of course he almost fainted (in the most manly way possible) when he saw the mini fridge stocked with all of his favorite foods already next to the bed.

"I am so glad I didn't die and go to Elysium," he said to himself, "because if I did, nothing could beat this…"

Nico's POV

Nico was surprisingly not feeling annoyed, the sparring was fun and he was already undefeated. Unfortunately, a kid kind of brought back the annoying factor.

During a break between matches this kid came up to him and started, well to put it bluntly, idolize him.

"Hey, you're the new commander Nico right? You're so cool; I can't believe you won six fights in a row. My names Madai, what's you're name? Oh yea its Nico I forgot, hey do you want to be friends?"

After the barrage of questions was over he already felt a headache coming but since the guy was only a kid, he decided to try to be nice. Key word; _try_.

"Yes I'm Noco sure we can be friends." Short and to the point. That's the only way Nico really felt like talking. Taking in the appearance of the kid with raven colored hair and scruffy jeans and a T-shirt he looked a bit like Nico did when he was that age. Somehow he actually felt a smile coming.

**A/N: And that's the first OC change of plans for introducing him, but I needed a filler for the last part, and it was a great way to introduce him.**

**TheNightGirl: Well, here it is!**

**Barkingupthewrongkey: Thanks and don't worry, as you can see, it gets better.**

**Ok back to the OC list.**

**Alpha Squad (Jason)**

**1\. Leader/Lieutenant: Hagan Reeds: Me**

**2\. Drake Ramirez: Drake Son of Hephaestus**

**3\. Terry Heath: yamibakura098**

**Beta Squad (Thalia)**

**1\. 1. Leader/Lieutenant: Rosalia "Rosa" Sforza: TheNightGirl**

**2\. Justin Foyer: Spikey Devil**

**3\. Ivory Moore: Epicness**

**4\. Lana Rose Vargas: Mrs. Leo Valdez 15**

**Delta Squad: (Hazel)**

**1\. Leader/Lieutenant: Miette Park: barkingupthewrongkey**

**2\. Quinnton "Quinn" Hazard: Scrawlx1012**

**Gamma Squad (Nico)**

**1\. Leader/Lieutenant: Ace Ashford: NeverForgiveOrForget**

**2\. Euthymius "Euth" Agrios: Slone13**

**3\. Artemisia Campbell: Anastasia The Goddess of Drama**

**4\. Madai Williams: Rosemary1234**

**As you can see we need 5 more OCs! The next update will either be once I have totally decided on all the OCs or on the 20****th****. So lets get the OCs in for a faster update!**

**I hope you liked the chapter! Review/favourite/follow!**


End file.
